le Renouveau : les prémices
by Eugenate
Summary: "Skyrim a besoin d'un Roi, pas d'un pantin." L'Enfant de Dragon, année 4E201.
1. Prologue

~ AVANT DE LIRE ~

Ceci est une version romancée de Skyrim, le jeu. La trame principale de l'histoire, ainsi que les personnages (sauf les OCs) appartiennent à BESTHESDA.  
Je me suis permis de modifier quelques détails, notamment la taille des villes (elles sont plus peuplées et plus étendues) et des éléments mineurs d'intrigue (l'Enfant de Dragon ne cumulera pas les mandats... On ne peut pas manger à tous les râteliers !) J'espère être restée fidèle à l'univers de TES.

Soyez indulgents envers mon humble plume, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans le grand hall de Fort-Dragon, les yeux boivent la même scène que les langues s'empressent de répandre. Le jarl s'est pris d'affection pour son nouveau thane. Tous les soirs, il l'invite à dîner en sa compagnie. Elle décline une fois sur deux, pour se donner bonne conscience. Assise à sa table, elle savoure les gourmandises qu'on lui présente. Balgruuf a le meilleur chef de Bordeciel. Il a le meilleur goût du monde. En attestent les moulures, frises et corniches, les vases, les tapisseries, les lourdes tentures ; un luxe discret mais confortable. Le jarl a un visage taillé à la serpe et des manières brusques de guerrier. Mais elle connait son sourire. Le sourire de ses yeux. Deux saphirs vivants qui suffisent à amender toute la rudesse de l'homme.

Il l'a nommée thane le jour où elle a rapporté le jeune arbre. Elle a eu droit à tout un cérémonial avec une hache - une hache, quelle idée ! Elle qui ne sait manier que le couteau à beurre...  
Neige n'est pas une guerrière. Rien ne la prédisposait à trouver fortune en Bordeciel. Bretonne, orpheline, elle jouait et chantait dans une troupe de theatre ambulant jusqu'à ce qu'un imbécile décide de voler le cheval du patron.  
«Attrapez-le, attrapez-le !»  
Et Neige de courir derrière, sans savoir qu'un impérial allait la cueillir quelques fourrés plus loin.  
Bien sûr, avec sa chance habituelle, elle est tombée dans une ambuscade. Embuscade destinée à capturer Ulfric, jarl, traitre et régicide, rien de moins. A y repenser, il y avait du beau monde, à cette exécution : le général Tullius, Elenwen, Ulfric Sombrage, l'Enfant de Dragon, et bien sûr, Alduin ! Du coup, elle ne parvient toujours pas à éprouver d'animosité envers le Dévoreur de Mondes. Il lui a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. Enfin... avec l'aide d'Hadvar. Tandis qu'il taillait leur route dans le gras des rebelles, elle se planquait derriere et lançait quelques maigres sorts.  
Le destin prend parfois de drôles de tournures !

Le dîner prend fin. Le jarl se lève, et tous les convives suivent son exemple. Il ne la quitte pas tandis qu'il essuie les formalités d'usage. A son coté, elle hoche poliment la tête et marmonne des au-revoirs. Elle sait ce qu'ils disent dans son dos. Qu'elle a obtenu son titre à l'horizontale. S'ils savaient...  
Balgruuf n'a jamais eu de geste déplacé envers elle. Il la traite comme une dame de haut rang, comme une égale. Elle, la gamine des taudis ! Ils auraient pu mille fois finir dans sa chambre. Ils le pourraient maintenant. Au lieu de cela, ils se retirent sous le grand porche et regardent les étoiles. Il lui parle du manque d'hommes, des murs qu'ils faudrait consolider, de la tour détruite qu'il voudrait reconstruire : il lui parle de son amour pour Blancherive. Sa voix tremble, il trébuche sur un mot et se tait soudainement. Neige laisse le silence s'épanouir autour d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, il s'impatiente et va remplir deux coupes de vin.  
«Neige...  
Il hésite, puis reprend :  
- Pourquoi ce nom ?  
- Il neigeait le jour où on m'a trouvée.  
- Trouvée ?  
- Oui, j'ai été abandonnée.  
- Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas remuer de souvenirs pénibles.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'en rappelle pas de toute façon.  
- Et... avez vous retrouvé vos parents ?  
- Je ne les ai jamais vraiment cherchés.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ce ne sont que des inconnus pour moi. J'avais Grand-Mère, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Pourquoi cette question ?  
- J'ai toujours pensé...  
Balgruuf laisse la phrase en suspens.

- Oui ? l'encourage Neige.  
- J'ai toujours pensé, depuis que je vous connais, que les dieux vous avaient conduite en Bordeciel.  
- Hum... n'exagérons rien. Je ne suis pas l'Enfant de Dragon.  
- Svanhilde a une destinée hors du commun.  
- Et pourtant...  
- Pourtant ?  
- C'est aussi une femme. Comme les autres.  
_Svanhilde est comme moi, amoureuse d'un jarl._  
- Sûrement.  
De nouveau, le silence s'installe. Cette fois, Balgruuf semble à son aise. Il boit un peu de vin et poursuit :  
- Il neigera bientôt sur Blancherive.  
Cette remarque la prend de court. Est-ce une mauvaise blague ?  
- Les habitants des collines ne vont pas tarder à revenir en ville, en hivernage.  
Le ton du jarl est paisible. Neige se reprend. Evidemment non, ce n'était pas une blague.  
- Dans les maisons vides du quartier des plaines ?  
- Exactement. Vous verrez, la ville est très animée pendant les mois d'hiver.  
Elle imagine un instant la fumée sortant des toits emmitouflés de duvet blanc, les cris des enfants dans les rues, le brouhaha de l'activité quotidienne. Puis elle se remémore sa promesse.  
- Je ne verrai pas l'hiver à Blancherive, lache-t-elle sans vraiment le vouloir.  
A coté d'elle, Balgruuf se raidit. Il se ressert du vin et se met à la fixer, le sourcil froncé.

- Le Dovahkiin m'a demandé...  
Neige s'étrangle. Les mots refusent de sortir.  
- Poursuivez.  
La voix du jarl est impérieuse. Neige déglutit.  
_Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer._  
- Elle m'a demandé de combattre à ses cotés, en tant que Lame.  
- Evidemment. C'est un grand honneur.  
- Svanhilde s'est engagée dans les sombrages.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Mon jarl...  
- Et vous le saviez ?  
Silence.  
- Répondez !  
- Oui.  
- Comment avez-vous pu ?  
- Elle m'a sauvé la vie.  
- Et réciproquement, si je ne m'abuse.  
- Svanhilde est mon amie.  
- Et moi, ne le suis-je pas ? Le ton est accusateur.  
- Vous...  
- Hé bien ?  
Elle devrait lui avouer ses sentiments. Au lieu de quoi, elle se tait. Comme toujours.  
Devant le manque de réponse, il s'emporte.  
- Ne vous ai-je pas toujours traitée avec respect ? Ne vous ai-je pas aidée quand vous en aviez besoin ? Ne vous ai-je... oh, par tous les dieux.  
Il se passe la main sur les yeux ; une expression profondément peinée se lit sur son visage.  
Il la regarde à nouveau.  
- Partez.  
- Mon jarl...  
- PARTEZ !»  
Neige serre les dents et obtempère. Elle aime Svanhilde mais ce soir, elle lui en veut.

L'Enfant de Dragon est tombée sous la coupe du Sombrage. L'homme lui a servi ses discours grandiloquents sur la liberté, sur la souffrance et les sacrifices, et la jeune femme a plongé les deux pieds dedans.  
Ulfric est un homme séduisant et extremement charismatique. Il est intelligent, il sait se battre, il sait mener ses hommes, les inspirer, et par-dessus tout, il sait crier. Dans un rare moment de faiblesse, Svanhilde lui a avoué à quel point son statut lui pèse, comme elle aimerait ne plus se sentir seule avec son Thu'um, qu'elle aussi, voudrait pouvoir croire en quelqu'un. Alors évidemment, le jour où elles se sont rendues au Palais des Rois à Vendeaume, ce qui devait arriver arriva.  
Neige a presque envie de rire. Balgruuf et Ulfric. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Deux nordiques qui ne regarderont jamais dans la meme direction.  
Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour son jarl, elle ne saurait dire lequel a raison. Elle laisse ce choix à l'Enfant de Dragon et prie Mara de veiller sur leurs âmes à tous.


	2. Fort d'Hiver : Apprendre

«Et alors ? qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
- Il m'a dit de partir.»  
Assise sur le banc devant le jeune arbre, Neige raconte ses malheurs à Ysolda. Depuis qu'elle lui a trouvé une défense de mammouth, elles sont devenues les meilleures amies du monde.  
«Mais il devrait comprendre que...  
Neige l'arrête de la main.  
- N'en parlons plus. Demain, je pars pour Fort d'Hiver.  
- Tu vas entrer à l'Académie ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a décidé ?  
- Tu te souviens de l'aubergiste de Rivebois, la blonde un peu hautaine ?  
- Oui, tu parles si je m'en souviens ! Elle m'a refusé une nuit parce qu'il me manquait dix centimes.  
- Ca serait bien son genre, oui.  
- Hé bien ?  
- Hé bien, tiens-toi bien, en fait, c'est le commandant des Lames.  
- Des Lames ? Mais je croyais que les Lames n'existaient plus !  
- Apparemment, le Thalmor en a laissé deux. Elle et un certain Esbern. Svanhilde est tombée dessus alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de vaincre Alduin.  
- Hé bin ça alors !  
Les yeux d'Ysolda s'arrondissent. Cet Ordre est légendaire. Neige lui laisse digérer l'information.  
- Mais quel rapport avec l'Académie ?  
- J'y viens.  
Neige observe une courte pause avant de reprendre :  
- Swan m'a demandé de me joindre aux Lames.  
- Oooh ! C'est un grand honneur !  
- Oui. C'est aussi ce que Balgruuf a dit.  
- Désolée !  
- Ce n'est rien. Du coup j'ai rencontré la fameuse Delphine. C'est pas une partie de plaisir, je te prie de me croire !  
- Ah bon ?  
- Elle m'a toisé comme du bétail et m'a demandé en quoi je pourrais bien être utile. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ! Je ne suis bonne en rien, mais pas mauvaise en plein de choses.  
- Hum. Sauf au corps à corps.  
- Personne n'est parfait !  
- C'est plutôt au jarl de se plaindre !  
- Ysolda !  
Neige joue les offusquées mais ça ne l'empêche pas de glousser avec son amie.  
- Swan a volé à mon secours, bien sûr. Elle s'est lancée dans une de ces tirades dont elle a le secret... Ca n'a pas du tout impressionné la blondasse. Finalement, elle a décrété que je pouvais bien aller où bon me chante, si je le juge utile à ma «formation».  
- Tu as carte blanche quoi.  
- Tout à fait.  
- Hé bien, depuis le temps que je te dis que tu devrais entrer à l'Académie ! Quand pars-tu ?  
- Demain matin.  
- Si tôt ?  
- Swan ne plaisante pas avec sa guerre.  
- Tout de même...  
- Avant de partir, j'aimerais te demander un service.  
- Bien sûr, lequel ?  
- Mon absence risque d'être longue. Pourrais-tu occuper ma maison pendant que je serai partie ?  
- Oh, tu veux que je fasse le ménage ?  
Neige ne peut s'empêcher de rire de la méprise.  
- Non, non ! Je veux que tu y habites !  
- Mais... je ne peux pas !  
Ysolda vit dans une toute petite maison au toit vétuste alors que Neige possède un beau manoir avec tout le confort souhaitable.  
- Si, tu peux. Et tu en profiteras pour faire le ménage !  
Cela lui vaut un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ca ne fait pas bien mal. Ysolda a presque autant de force qu'elle.  
- Tu n'en rates pas une !  
- Je sais !  
- Puisqu'on en est aux faveurs...  
- Oui ?  
- Si tu croises un certain Kharjo, transmets-lui mes amitiés.  
- Kharjo ? Un ami, ou...  
- Un ami ! coupe vivement Ysolda.  
_Un amoureux donc_.  
- Je le ferai.»

La route chaotique secoue la carriole. Neige dodeline de la tête. Pour un peu, ça lui rappellerait des souvenirs...  
«Terminus !»  
Elle se secoue un peu et donne son pourboire au chauffeur.  
"La tempête se lève, dit-il. Si j'étais vous, j'irai directement à l'auberge. C'est en face de la maison du jarl, vous ne pouvez pas la rater. Commandez donc une crostata aux givrelles avec une bonne bière de Roncenoir, ça vous réchauffera ! Mais ne vous aventurez pas du côté de l'Académie. Ces mages sont complètement cinglés."  
Neige bricole un sourire et le remercie. Les nordiques ne sont pas toujours accueillants envers les étrangers, mais elle n'a jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Ce bougre ne cherchait qu'à lui rendre service.

Fort d'Hiver n'est qu'un fantôme de ville. Les bâtiments, peu nombreux, présentent un état de délabrement avancé, quand ils ne sont pas tout bonnement en ruines.  
_On dirait que la guerre est passée par là._  
Le blizzard ajoute une touche impitoyable à ce tableau de désolation.  
Au loin, malgré la tempête, Neige distingue une masse imposante qui s'élève de la mer.  
_C'est sûrement l'Académie._  
Elle s'y rend vaille que vaille, essuyant une larme en passant devant l'Atre Gelé et sa crostata prometteuse.  
A l'autre bout de la ville, une Altmer monte la garde devant un pont de granit brut. Elle n'a pas du tout l'air incommodée par le froid.  
«Halte là ! Personne ne traverse le pont sans autorisation.  
- Je viens pour m'inscrire à l'Académie, maugrée Neige.  
- Vraiment... Dans quel but venez vous ici ?  
_Je rends service à une amie._  
- Je souhaite percer les mystères de l'Aether.  
- Ah, c'est une très noble tâche. Mais avant de vous laisser traverser, je dois vous faire passer un petit test. Pour voir si vous êtes digne de vous joindre à nous.  
_Un test ?_  
- Connaissez-vous le sortilège de Mains Guérisseuses ?  
- Huh... non !  
_Ca commence mal..._  
- Je peux vous le vendre pour un prix plus que modique si vous le souhaitez.  
Neige déglutit avec difficulté.  
_Ce n'est pas tellement que je ne puisse pas me l'offrir... C'est que je ne sais pas lire !_  
Comment faire ?  
- D'accord, dit elle. Ai-je le droit de revenir plus tard ? Quand je me serai... exercée ?  
- Bien sûr. Tenez, ça fera 30 septims.  
Elle donne l'argent et reçoit un beau livre relié de cuir bleu sombre.  
- Ne tardez pas trop tout de même. Je ne vais pas rester là jusqu'à point d'heure !»  
Et Neige repart avec son volume son le bras. Ce serait une partition de musique, cela ne lui poserait aucun problème ! Mais un _livre_...  
Jusqu'ici, elle a réussi à cacher son ignorance. Mais cette fois, il n'y a plus d'échappatoire.

Autant réfléchir le ventre plein et les pieds au chaud ; Neige essaie toujours -dans la mesure du possible - d'obtenir le maximum de confort.  
Elle retourne donc sur ses pas et se rend à l'auberge. Elle y commande une crostata accompagnée d'hydromel. Non loin d'elle, l'aubergiste, Dagur, parle avec un Altmer de haute prestance.  
«Je suis désolé, pourriez-vous décrire l'odeur ?  
L'aubergiste répond :  
- Comme si un horrible monstre avait été eviscéré, puis avait explosé. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
- C'était une petite erreur de calcul. Je l'ai déja corrigée en vue de futures experiences.  
- Voilà pourquoi les gens ont un problème avec votre collège, Nelacar.  
Au mot «collège», Neige dresse l'oreille. Une piste, peut-être ?  
Dagur insiste :  
- Tout va bien, Nelacar ?  
- Oh oui, parfaitement bien. Mon logement ici est juste comme il faut.  
- Et il n'y a eu aucun... probleme ?  
- Vous faites référence aux autres clients ? Non, tout va très bien. Il faut s'attendre à un peu d'animosité de temps en temps.  
- Je vois. Bien, faites-le moi savoir si les choses dégénèrent  
L'aubergiste bat en retraite. Neige en profite pour héler le mage.  
- Vous êtes un membre du collège ?  
- Non, mes années à l'Académie sont loin derrière moi, mais je préfère rester dans le coin.  
- A l'auberge, vous voulez dire ?  
- Dagur et moi avons un arrangement. Il me laisse mon intimité, et je m'assure que mes experiences ne font pas exploser son établissement.  
- Vous auriez pu aller dans un endroit un peu moins isolé que Fort d'Hiver.  
- Bien sûr. Mais rester ici me permet de rester en contact avec d'anciens collègues.  
- N'est ce pas difficile de se procurer du matériel ? Cette ville se situe loin des routes commerciales.  
- J'ai mes fournisseurs particuliers, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
- Mmh... Par hasard... auriez-vous besoin d'un assistant pour vos recherches ?  
- Aah, c'est là que vous vouliez en venir !  
Neige ne peut pas nier. Elle décide d'y aller franchement.  
- Je suis mage apprentie. Je peux vous aider pour une somme dérisoire.  
- Eh ! Du mercenariat magique ! On aura tout vu !  
- Alors ?  
- Pas question ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Vous ne feriez que me ralentir. Si vous cherchez un mage en mal de prouesses, je vous conseille plutôt Malur, l'intendant du jarl. Cet idiot ne saurait même pas tenir un bâton dans le bon sens !»  
Sur ce, il la plante là.  
_Bon. Essayons donc Malur..._

Elle trouve l'intendant tranquillement assis à siroter une ale.  
«Bonsoir, intendant.  
- Bonsoir, étrangère.  
- Je viens de la part de...  
- Stop ! Je vous arrête tout de suite. Si c'est pour me demander une faveur ou un travail, c'est non !  
Neige retient une furieuse envie de l'étriper et change de tactique.  
- J'étais à l'auberge de l'Atre, et j'ai un peu papoté avec le grand mage là-bas. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà...  
- Nelacar ! bondit l'intendant.  
_Il mord à l'hameçon, parfait._  
- Une éminence de savoir, sussure-t-elle.  
- Peuh ! Il s'est fait renvoyer !  
- Comment ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a laissé entendre.  
- Et que vous a-t-il «laissé entendre» ?  
- S'il réside à l'auberge, c'est uniquement pour une question de confort. Il peut ainsi garder contact avec les membres de l'Académie,_ les seuls à même de l'aider dans ses recherches._  
- Aah, le sale petit...

La phrase se termine dans un grommellement incompréhensible.  
Elle laisse l'intendant s'échauffer un peu tout seul et, sur le ton de la confidence, lui dit :  
- Vous savez, il raconte des choses sur vous.  
Le dunmer prend un air encore plus coléreux, s'il est possible.  
- D'habitude, je ne prête pas l'oreille à ce genre de ragot, mais vous êtes l'intendant. Cela pourrait nuire à votre réputation, et de ce fait, à la réputation du jarl.  
- Le jarl se contrefout de sa réputation !  
_Ah, manqué._  
- Que vous a-t-il dit ?  
_Ah, gagné !_  
- Que vous n'êtes qu'un mage de bas étage, en manque de prouesses.  
- Comment ?!  
- Il a même ajouté que vous ne sauriez même pas tenir un bâton dans le bon sens.  
- Argh ! Le fils de..."  
Neige laisse Malur s'étrangler de rage. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de procédé mais à situation désespérée...

Pour se venger, aussi bien que pour impressionner autrui, le dunmer l'envoie voler le Bâton d'Autorité Arcanique que possède Nelacar.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour Neige. Elle a depuis longtemps appris à se faire extrêmement discrète. Lorsqu'elle le donne à son nouveau propriétaire, celui-ci ne se tient plus de joie.  
C'est le moment d'abattre son jeu.  
«Maintenant que vous avez ce que vous désirez, peut-être m'accorderiez vous une faveur ?  
- Mmh, j'aurais dû m'en douter, grommelle l'intendant. Que vous faut-il ? Un travail ? Une place dans la maison du jarl par exemple ?  
- Pas du tout.  
Malur fronce du sourcil.  
- Quoi alors ? Parlez !  
- Je veux que vous m'appreniez à lire.  
- Hein ? C'est une blague ?!  
- Pas du tout. Je suis très sérieuse.  
- Bon, je vais être généreux avec vous. Voilà 50 septims. - Il lui tend une bourse - Allez vous payer des cours avec ça. Birna sait lire aussi bien qu'une autre, et elle n'a pas un rond. Je suis sûr...  
- Vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise. Je veux que ce soit vous qui me donniez ces cours.  
- Il n'en est pas question !  
- Oh si. Vous ne voudriez pas que Nelacar apprenne qui détient son précieux bâton, je me trompe ?  
- Espèce de...  
- Gardez vos grossièretés pour vous et assumez vos actes.  
- Si j'avais su, je vous aurais claqué la porte au nez !  
- C'est ça.  
Ils se regardent un moment de travers, jusqu'à ce que le dunmer laisse tomber.  
- Soit. Mais nous travaillerons de nuit uniquement.  
Malur jauge sa réaction. Neige restant silencieuse, il demande :  
- Quand voulez vous commencer ?  
- Ce soir.  
- Dites donc, vous ne trouvez pas que vous poussez un peu loin là ?  
- Non.  
- Par tous les dieux...»  
Finalement, elle y gagne sur toute la ligne. Une leçon dès ce soir, pour apprendre le sort de Faralda ; un professeur aussi soucieux qu'elle de cacher leur petit arrangement ; des cours gratuits et accessibles à pied depuis l'Académie.

Le lendemain matin, Neige ne sait toujours pas lire, mais au moins, elle maîtrise le sort de Mains Guérisseuses.  
Elle s'empresse de retrouver Faralda, qui campe à nouveau devant le pont.  
«Ah, c'est encore vous. Je vous ai attendue hier soir. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir.  
- Hum, c'est que... j'ai eu un contretemps.  
- Voyez-vous cela ! Avez vous appris le sort de Mains Guérisseuses ?  
- Oui.  
- Hé bien, c'est à vous.»  
Faralda se recule un peu et se place sur le symbole gravé au sol.  
Neige concentre son énergie au niveau de ses mains. Lorsque la chaleur commence à affluer dans ses paumes, elle les tend vers l'altmer et pousse.  
Le sort émet une lumière chaleureuse, réconfortante. Il enveloppe Faralda de la tête aux pieds avant de se dissiper dans l'air frais du matin.  
«Pas mal. Vous manquez de technique mais c'était un bon lancer. Cependant...  
L'elfe laisse sa phrase en suspens et s'absorbe soudain dans ses pensées.  
- Oui ? l'encourage Neige.  
- Vous êtes novice, nous sommes d'accord ?  
- Oui.  
- Vous n'avez jamais suivi de formation d'aucune sorte ?  
- Non.  
- Hum.  
L'altmer sombre de nouveau dans le mutisme. Tandis qu'elle se frotte le menton, la patience de Neige s'amenuise. Elle attend poliment une minute ou deux mais Faralda ne montre pas de signe d'amélioration.  
- Euh, excusez-moi ?  
- Moui ?  
- Ai-je réussi le test d'entrée ?  
- Ah, oui, excusez moi. Veuillez me suivre.»

L'académie se situe sur un promontoire rocheux tombant à pic dans la mer, et isolé des terres par un gouffre énorme. On y accède par un pont effondré par endroits, accessible uniquement sur autorisation de la Guilde des Mages de Bordeciel.  
Neige transpire à grosses gouttes. Elle a une sainte trouille du vide.  
Les jambes flageollantes, elle parvient péniblement à destination.  
«Tenez, voilà Mirabelle Ervine. C'est la sous-directrice du Collège. Présentez vous à elle.»  
Faralda, qui l'a escortée jusque là, s'éclipse.

Neige a l'impression d'être retombée en enfance, quand on obéit aveuglément à ce que les adultes nous disent.  
Plus loin, au milieu de la cour, elle aperçoit ladite Mirabelle en pleine conversation avec un altmer.  
_Un Thalmor. Argh..._  
«Je pense avoir été claire.  
Le ton du maître-sorcier est cassant.  
- Oui, bien sûr. J'essaie simplement de comprendre le raisonnement qui se cache derrière la décision.

La voix de son interlocuteur se veut diplomate mais l'agacement y transparaît nettement.  
- Vous avez peut-être l'habitude que l'Empire cède à tous vos caprices, mais j'ai bien peur que le Thalmor ne reçoive pas ce genre de traitement ici. Vous êtes un invité au Collège, par le bon plaisir de l'Archi-Mage. J'espère que vous prenez la mesure de votre chance.

Cette réplique vaut à Mirabelle l'immédiate et irrésistible admiration de sa nouvelle recrue.  
- Oui, bien sûr. J'en remercie l'Archimage.  
- Très bien. Alors nous en avons fini.»

Neige prend bien soin de s'écarter lorsque le thalmor s'en va. Elle ne les a jamais aimés, et encore moins depuis qu'elle a atterri en Bordeciel.  
Le maître-sorcier, une petite bretonne à la quarantaine alerte, le regarde un moment s'éloigner, puis, poussant un soupir, elle se tourne vers son élève.  
«Bienvenue à l'Académie.»


End file.
